


Tutto sotto controllo

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kurt all'involontaria scoperta delle bellezze femminili, con suprema invidia di Puck, e Santana decisa a rimettere un po' in pari il conteggio, eccessi di caffeina, gioco della bottiglia, in cui il Fantasma dell'Opera è uno spogliarellista, in giro per gli States, quattro ragazze e un ragazzo gay, un branco di idioti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti coloro che hanno mai vestito sia il costume delle Regionali sia la divisa dei Cheerio si riuniscono in un viaggio attraverso gli Stati Uniti. Un <i>lungo</i> viaggio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto sotto controllo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Got It On Lock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28035) by miggy. 



> Se volete assaporare appieno lo spirito della oneshot vi consiglio di far partire in sottofondo _California Gurls_ di Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg, e di tenerla in repeat fino a lettura ultimata ;) _(ndt)_

“Credete sia difficile? Provate a scalare l’Everest senza bombola d’ossigeno: quello è difficile!”

L’anno scolastico stava finendo, e con alle spalle l’ennesima vittoria alle nazionali, Sue Sylvester stava decisamente perdendo colpi. Era anche troppo palese. Kurt guardò Santana, e le lesse in volto la stessa delusione. Se c’era una cosa su cui potevano sempre contare quando il loro ego veniva ridotto a brandelli, era il fatto che ciò fosse fatto con estrema creatività.

In più, Kurt era sufficientemente sicuro che lei non avesse mai scalato l’Everest.

Se volevano andare avanti, però, dovevano concederle il beneficio del dubbio.

“Ehi, Kurt.” Lui si voltò per vedere Santana corrergli tranquillamente incontro a fine allenamento. “Domanda strana: ti dispiace se faccio un salto a casa tua?”

Lui la guardò, sbattendo le palpebre: “Hai ragione, è una domanda strana.”

“Lo so, ma Brit non la smette di parlare delle tue mani.” Santana sfiorò con la mano il dorso di quella di Kurt e fece un versetto di apprezzamento. “Uau, non scherzava mica. Comunque, gli allenamenti estivi sono brutali, e mi chiedevo se avessi qualche consiglio, se potessimo trovare un buon sistema di protezione prima che sia ora di partire ed arrostire sul campo. L’anno scorso non me la sono cavata granché bene.”

“Non usi crema solare?” chiese Kurt, sinceramente orripilato.

“Credo ce ne sia un po’ nel fondotinta,” disse lei, facendo spallucce.

Lui si lasciò sfuggire un lieve, patetico ansito. “Avrà un protezione quindici se tutto va bene!”

“Quindi?” chiese Santana. “Posso passare?”

“Insisto,” disse lui, afferrandola per mano e tirandola verso la propria auto. “Chiama Brittany, porta anche lei. In caso non cominciasse un’adeguata routine anche lei, per te sarebbe solo una cattiva influenza.”

“Ovvio.”

“Uau,” disse Santana una volta completato il trasferimento, ammirando la stanza nello scantinato. “Carino, qui.”

“Grazie, ho appena riarredato. ... di nuovo.”

Brittany si fiondò sul telecomando dello stereo per poi cominciare a fare zapping tra le canzoni. “Si, mi piace com’è quaggiù.”  Scoccò a Santana un sorriso da sopra la spalla. “Lo stereo è fantastico,” disse, e poco dopo una delle playlist di Kurt ruppe il silenzio.

“Aspetta,” disse Santana, la voce chiaramente tinta di sospetto. “Com’è che sei già stata qui abbastanza da sapere come funziona l’impianto stereo? Pensavo fossi passata solo quella volta che Kurt aveva deciso di provare a uscire con una ragazza.”

Kurt alzò una mano, ne indicò l’anulare, e poi la fece ruotare mostrandone alternativamente il palmo e il dorso.

“Farebbe qualunque cosa per un bel video,” ammise Santana non appena riconobbe il movimento.  “non mi stupisce che non me l’abbia detto, all’epoca l’avrei presa in giro senza pietà se fosse venuta qui.”

“Grazie,” disse Kurt in tono asciutto. “Prendo la mia roba.”

“Cazzo se sono sexy,” dichiarò più tardi Santana Lopez, ammirandosi allo specchio. “Cioè, lo ero già prima, ma ci sai fare,” disse a Kurt, osservando il modo in cui i capelli le scendevano morbidamente lungo le spalle, il trucco appena applicato e, ovviamente, la pelle luminosa.

“Ci provo,” sospirò Kurt. “Anche se ultimamente è diventato più difficile dato che Tina e Mercedes si sono stufate da tempo di questo modo di trascorrere i pomeriggi morti.”

Santana gli diede le spalle. “Ehi, che ne pensi di questi jeans?”

Lui le diede un’occhiata veloce. “Non fanno per te. Dando per scontato che tu voglia accentuare le tue curve, perché l’impressione è quella, dovrebbero avere le tasche posteriori più larghe e con un sacco di decorazioni che attirino l’occhio.”

A Santana luccicarono gli occhi. “Mi sbagliavo sul tuo conto. Non mi vergogno più di farmi vedere in giro con te. Credo.”

“Grazie ancora.  Hai cambiato idea per via del glee club?” chiese Kurt.

“Per i Cheerios,” lo corresse Santana. “Mi piace l’idea del glee club, ma la gente che vi partecipa non mi piace tanto da volerla frequentare fuori da scuola. Però, sai, tu sei uno di noi. E a modo tuo sei divertente.” Lei sorrise, e per un attimo parve una persona completamente diversa.

Lui le sorrise a sua volta.

In qualche modo, finirono per ritrovarsi di nuovo lì due giorni dopo.

Il giorno dopo ancora, non si sa come finirono tutti e tre assieme al centro commerciale a scegliere tre nuove paia di jeans per Santana.

E poi finirono di nuovo nel seminterrato a sfogliare riviste mentre in TV scorrevano le immagini senza audio di _Ragazze nel pallone_. (Non stavano davvero seguendo il film, si limitavano semplicemente a far notare qualunque cosa per cui Sue avrebbe urlato contro i Toros).

“Che stai facendo?” chiese Kurt, notando che Brittany continuava ad eseguire a ripetizione lo stesso, limitato numero di passi di danza.

“Nel video non hanno messo una coreografia abbastanza lunga,” spiegò lei, lanciandosi poi in una serie di movimenti ripetuti. “Sto cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi.” Tornando alla prima serie di passi, riuscì a unire la coreografia, per poi fermarsi con evidente soddisfazione.

“È da due settimane che Brittany ha in testa _California Gurls_ ,” disse Santana, voltando un’altra pagina della rivista che aveva in mano. “Non stop.” Voltò un’altra pagina con più forza. “Forse non te ne sei accorto, ma è da un po’ che canticchia.”

Ah. Ora capiva cosa stesse facendo. Stranamente affascinato, Kurt osservò Brittany afferrarsi i seni con le mani e puntarli al soffitto.

Finn scese quel preciso istante per scendere le scale. Si aggrappò alla ringhiera e riuscì a mettere i piedi al posto giusto, ma rischiò comunque di cadere alla vista che gli si presentò davanti. “oddio,” riuscì a dire. “Che state combinando quaggiù?”

“Provando,” rispose Brittany, piegandosi a novanta, in modo tale che i suoi già cortissimi short le lasciarono scoperto il sedere.

“Volete una mano?” balbettò Finn.

“Brit!” disse Santana. “Datti un contegno, o tra un minuto dovremo resettare il cervello del ragazzo etero.”

“Dovrei filmarlo,” disse Kurt. “Sono sicuro che Rachel sarebbe molto interessata a–“

“Ehi, mi sa che conviene che vi lasci in pace!” disse Finn all’istante, tornando a salire le scale.

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?” ghignò Kurt, tornando a sdraiarsi sul divano. “Rachel Berry ha un’utilità che non sia vincere le provinciali e infastidire chiunque.”

Santana sorrise malevola.  “Dio, a volte sai essere uno stronzetto non da poco. Ti adoro.”

Lui fece una smorfia. “in realtà sto cercando di smettere. Per lo meno in casa, quando si parla di lei, in modo da non dimenticarmi e dire qualcosa davanti a lui. È imbarazzante.”

“Il punto è che non ti piace la Berry,” chiese Santana, annusando un campioncino di profumo, “o che semplicemente non ti piace qualunque ragazza esca con lui?”

“non è–“

“No, neanche lontanamente ovvio come un tempo.”

“mi sta passando,” promise Kurt. “mi è passata quasi del tutto. Ormai è più un’abitudine che altro, perché non lo calcolo per nulla se non come un futuro fratello, visto che l’altra opzione ha già alle spalle un passato infelice che semplicemente non deve ripetersi.”

“In più, sarebbe imbarazzante e vagamente incestuoso. Tipo _Fiori nell’attico_.”

“Anche quello.”

“Ci sono,” annunciò Santana, mettendosi a sedere un po’ più dritta. “Viaggio in macchina. Solo Cheerios. Prima dell’inizio degli allenamenti estivi. Rinsalderemo lo spirito di squadra e ti faremo uscire di casa. Tutto tempo prezioso da sfruttare per farti passare questa stupida cotta, no?”

Kurt alzò immediatamente una mano per fermarla e obiettare. Lei era _Santana Lopez_ e lui _Kurt Hummel_ , e quelle semplicemente non erano due persone che trascorressero un’estate assieme di loro spontanea volontà! Tranne... per il fatto che al momento erano tutti nella sua stanza, e che l’idea sembrava davvero divertente. Un viaggio estivo. In macchina. In pratica era la definizione stessa di divertimento.

“Quello mi sembra un si.” Santana chiuse la rivista e balzò in piedi. “hai una signora macchina, quindi guidi tu.”

Perplesso, Kurt chiese: “Verso dove, esattamente?”

Brittany si lanciò tra i due, battendo le mani. “California!” e riprese a ballare.

“Oddio,” mormorò Santana al soffitto. ”Adesso ricomincia a canticchiare. Eccola che parte.”

Arrivata a “West Coast, represent,” Brittany alzò le braccia al cielo.

“Mio padre non mi lascerà mai fare temila chilometri – solo andata – per un viaggio di squadra.  Non esiste.”

“Provaci e chiediglielo.” Santana inarcò un sopracciglio in un gesto significativo. “un anno fa, in questo steso periodo, avresti anche solo avuto qualche amico con cui poter andare a fare un viaggio? Per quanto ne sai, tuo padre potrebbe essere così felice di non vederti più in fondo alla catena alimentare da darti la sua carta di credito e trascinarti fuori dalla porta.”

“Carina,” protestò Kurt.

“Oh si, sono decisamente una che si preoccupa di poter essere troppo cattiva.”

Kurt mugugnò qualcosa, ma tutto sommato pensava che valesse la pena tentare. “E va bene, glielo chiederò. Non aspettarti nulla, ma glielo chiederò.”

“Assicurati che ti dia la sua carta di credito,” gli ricordò Santana.

“Ma per favore. C’è già la mia.”

“Il miglior viaggio di sempre,” disse Brittany a Santana, arricciando il naso.

“Decisamente.” Si strinsero i mignoli.

“Anche se dicesse di si,” disse Kurt in tono di sfida, avviandosi verso le scale, “io non parto per nessun viaggio senza Mercedes. Non mi interessa se pensate sia un viaggio dei Cheerios. Se vengo io viene anche lei.”

Brittany e Santana si guardarono e fecero spallucce. “Va bene. Per un po’ ha fatto parte del gruppo anche lei, saremmo comunque in tema. E presumo che lei non se la senta di lasciare Quinn a casa da sola.”

“Probabile. Anch’io la vorrei con noi.”

“Stessa storia, ex-Cheerio. Ho visto quel carro armato che hai, c’è spazio.”

La questione si stava ingigantendo, e Kurt doveva ancora anche solo accennare il tutto a suo padre.  “Restate qui,” disse, “Vado a chiedere. Sarebbe meglio se non gli ricordassimo che verresti anche tu,” disse intentamente a Brittany prima di uscire dalla porta.

“Papà?” disse Kurt con estremo nervosismo quando raggiunse suo padre, seduto davanti alla televisione. “Ti dispiacerebbe mettere in pausa un secondo?”

Dopo una breve battaglia col telecomando, Mike Rowe si bloccò a metà frase mentre sollevava vai a sapere quale sudicio attrezzo da fattoria. “Che succede?” chiese suo padre, evidentemente insospettito dalla sua palese agitazione.

“Mi hanno appena chiesto di se posso fare qualcosa, quest’estate. Via da casa.”

“Tipo un campeggio musicale o simili? Esistono, no?”

Oh, sarebbe stato divertente, perché non ci aveva pensato lui? Kurt tornò a concentrarsi. “No, un po’ di gente della squadra, volevano fare un viaggio in macchina e... passare un po’ di tempo assieme. Fare gruppo. Fare _squadra_ ,” aggiunse, pensando che a quo padre quella parola sarebbe piaciuta.

“Ah.” Burt si appoggiò allo schienale, pensandoci su. “Guidi tu?”

“Me l’hanno chiesto, si.”

“Beh, per lo meno sarebbe sicuro. La macchina è grossa e hai l’OnStar. Non so se mi piace l’idea che tu te ne vada in giro da solo, però.” Ed ecco le parole che Kurt si aspettava di sentire.  Suo padre l’avrebbe probabilmente rinchiuso in una torre, se solo i servizi sociali gliel’avessero permesso. “Con chi è che andresti?”

“Ehm, Santana e B-Brittany, e poi volevamo invitare Mercedes e Quinn.”

Suo padre lo fissò inespressivo. “Falle salire.”

Sospirando, Kurt tornò alla porta del seminterrato e chiamò le ragazze, per poi tornare da suo padre assieme a loro. Burt esitò quando notò Brittany e ricollegò finalmente per davvero il nome al volto, ma poi continuò.

“Ascolta, non voglio sembrare... beh, ci sono un bel po’ di parole per dire quello che sto per dire. Ma Kurt, non sei esattamente un armadio. Ed andare in giro con quattro ragazze... ? Non so se sareste granché al sicuro.”

 _Offensivo_ , e che caspita. “Eddai, papà., so cavarmela da solo. In realtà me la cavo anche abbastanza bene.”

Suo padre scosse il capo, ma poi sembrò che gli si accendesse la proverbiale lampadina. “Potrebbe venire anche Finn.

Oddio no.

Passando lì a fianco, Carole sentì pronunciare il nome di suo figlio. “Dov’è che potrebbe andare anche Finn?”

“Kurt ha deciso di andare a farsi un weekend via in macchina con quelli della tifoseria, o una cosa del genere.” Santana scoccò un’occhiataccia a Kurt dopo quell’evidente segnale che l’argomento “destinazione” non fosse ancora stato affrontato. Lui evitò il suo sguardo.  “Ed ho pensato che sarebbero stati un po’ più al sicuro se Finn fosse andato con loro. È grosso, non c’è molta gente disposta a dargli contro.”

Kurt rivolse uno sguardo implorante a Carole, implorandola di comprendere in qualche modo la complessa dinamica del ‘avevo un enorme, imbarazzante cotta per tuo figlio, e anche se in realtà non lo sai ti prego di riuscire in qualche modo ad intuire che dovresti lasciare che mi passi per i fatti miei, lontano da lui.” Ma lei aveva in mente tutt’altra tattica.

“Aha. Ha. No.” Carole agitò enfaticamente le mani davanti a sé per sottolineare le proprie parole. “Finn con loro non ci va.”

Perplesso, Burt le chiese perché no.

“Dopo che ho beccato mio figlio ad ammirare un’ecografia sul suo computer? Non mi interessa se quel bambino non era davvero suo, era comunque convinto che potesse esserlo. Non sono pronta a diventare nonna, Burt, e non mi fido abbastanza di lui da credere che in una situazione simile non farebbe stupidaggini.”

Santana, nascosta dietro la schiena di Brittany, alzò il pollice in favore di Kurt. “Stavamo pensando di invitare Quinn,” disse, annuendo a Carole, “credo sia una preoccupazione fondata.”

“Visto?” chiese Carole a Burt. “Finn resterà qui a casa, dove l’unica ragazza che vedrà sarà Rachel quando sarà lei a venire qui. E io mi assicurerò di interromperli nei momenti più inopportuni che si possano immaginare.”

Ed ecco che suo padre parve di nuovo star pensando che quella fosse l’idea peggiore che avesse sentito in tutta la settimana.

“Sue Sylvester ci farà da accompagnatrice,” disse Santana con leggerezza. “Sono sicura che mi voglia come capitano per l’anno prossimo, e Kurt è un pezzo fondamentale del puzzle. È importante che leghiamo. Non avrebbe modo migliore di passare il tempo che non aiutando noi due a creare un rapporto.”

Kurt le pestò un piede, sperando che la smettesse di mentire. Se li avessero scoperti sarebbero stati _davvero_ nei guai. Lei gli restituì il pestone. Con forza.

“Beh, mi sembra–“

“La Sylvester non ci accompagna, andremmo per conto nostro,” disse in fretta Kurt.

Santana lo fissò malevola. Brittany sembrava sollevata dalla notizia di non dover condividere la macchina con la loro allenatrice.

“Per favore, papà? Lo so che mi vuoi proteggere, ma quanto tempo deve passare prima che io possa correre qualche rischio senza ci sia tu a sorvegliarmi? Pensi davvero che possa essere molto più pericoloso che non avere un’intera squadra di football con gente grande il doppio di me che tenta di farmi a pezzi prima che io riesca a calciare?” aggiunse di proposito Kurt. “E quella volta sembravi _entusiasta_ della cosa.”

“Quella volta ero terrorizzato,” ammise suo padre, ma sembrava che il discorso di Kurt stesse avendo l’effetto desiderato.

“Ascolta. Fra tre mesi avrò diciassette anni. Sono quasi diciotto, e a diciotto... sarà praticamente ora di trasferirmi direttamente per andare al college. Mi dispiace,” disse quando suo padre s’intristì, avendo processato le sue parole. “Ma devo cominciare a fare le cose per conto mio, papà. L’hai detto tu. Macchina grossa. OnStar.”

“Voglio sentire i genitori delle ragazze, che mi dicano che per loro va bene,” disse alla fine suo padre. “Per Quinn andranno bene quelli di Mercedes. E accetto solo se con te viene anche Mercedes. So che voi due vi proteggete a vicenda. Mi chiamerai ogni sera per dirmi in che albergo alloggiate e farmi sapere dove siete arrivati. E ogni mattina prima di partire. Hai la tua carta di credito, e potrei darti una delle mie per ogni evenienza.

Kurt sorrise, speranzoso.

Carole sembrava soddisfatta. “Beh, lo trovo esaltante” Mi ricordo i viaggi in macchina con i miei amici. Dove siete diretti?”

Burt rimase li a sbattere le palpebre. “Non avevo nemmeno chiesto. Cavoli, sto diventando vecchio.”

“California,” disse allegramente Brittany.

Burt si fece subito più teso.

Due ore più tardi Kurt si ritirò nel seminterrato, esausto. La sua aveva ormai da qualche tempo smesso di essere una battaglia riguardo il viaggio che Santana gli aveva proposto a sorpresa, trasformandosi invece in un combattuto tentativo di ottenere qualche libertà e un po’ di indipendenza anche al di fuori delle quattro mura di casa. Santana e Brittany lo seguirono di sotto, scioccate. “Non riesco a credere che siate rimaste su tutto il tempo,” disse Kurt alle due ragazze.

“Ho tentato di andarmene,” ammise Santana. “Parecchie volte. Poi però tuo padre mi ha scoccato quest’occhiataccia che mi ha fatto capire che sarebbe stata una pessima idea. Tuo padre sa essere davvero convincente.”

“Beh,” sospirò Kurt. “ _Voi_ potete avvisare Quinn e Mercedes.”

“Perché? La Jones è la tua amichetta del cuore.”

“Perché,” rispose Kurt in tono asciutto,” io sarò occupato a cercare il miglior sistema di localizzazione GPS per il mio cellulare ed il relativo software per i computer di mio padre, sia quello di casa che quello in ufficio. Ecco perché.”

“Come stavo dicendo, davvero convincente.”

Brittany riprese a ballare.

* * *

“I miei hanno accettato quando hanno saputo del GPS,” ridacchiò Mercedes tre giorni dopo, sedendosi sul sedile accanto a quello di guida. Avevano tutti intuito che sarebbe comunque stato suo, ed era quindi rimasto vuoto. “Mi piace questa cosa. Tuo padre ti lascia a casa da solo ogni giorno fino alle sette, ma prova a lasciare la città e oddio panico.”

“Secondo me è dolce,” disse Quinn.

“Io lo trovo ridicolo,” rise Santana dal sedile sul retro, che aveva riservato per sé e per Brittany.

Quando Kurt ebbe finito di caricare i loro bagagli e tornò a sedersi al posto di guida, Mercedes gli lanciò un’occhiata carica di dubbi. “Sei sicuro?” gli sussurrò lei. “Tu, io e Quinn... sarebbe divertente. Ma dobbiamo per forza portarci... cioè, a piccole dosi vanno bene, ma sono sempre in grado di essere _cattive_.”

“È stata una sua idea.”

Se volevano che la cosa funzionasse, dovevano davvero concedere loro il beneficio del dubbio. Facevano tutti parte del glee club. Erano o erano stati tutti nei Cheerios. Non c’era motivo per cui non potessero andare tutti d’accordo.

“Se comincia a comportarsi da _Lopez_ con me finché siamo tutti rinchiusi in questa macchina,” lo avvertì Mercedes, “la scarichiamo nel bel mezzo dell’Indiana.”

“Capito.” Alzando la voce, Kurt disse: “Qualcuno scelga una playlist e mi passi l’iPod.” Poi tese una mano all’indietro da sopra la spalla, aspettando di sentire il familiare peso di plastica e metallo. Le ragazze cominciarono a cliccare a tutta velocità, facendo a gare nel cercare la musica che volevano. Quando Kurt ne sentì finalmente uno posarsi sulla sua mano, lo collegò alla radio per dare la nota iniziale al loro viaggio, senza chiedere chi avesse vinto.

“Brittany,” disse Santana quando partì il primo brano, “ti prego, dimmi che in quella playlist ci sono anche altre canzoni.”

“Si, e tutte hanno ‘California’ nel titolo. È divertente. È un tema!”

“E quante volte hai ripetuto _California Gurls_ , in mezzo alle altre?”

“Nove.”

“Tra un po’ possiamo anche cambiare iPod,” rise Kurt, immettendosi in strada dopo aver digitato sul navigatore la loro destinazione: Santa Monica, California.

“Ma anche no,” disse immediatamente Santana, arrampicandosi oltre il sedile di Quinn e sporgendosi poi in avanti per reimpostare il navigatore. Mercedes la guardò accigliata. Dopo un po’ di lavoro, il percorso che prima vedeva come tappe New Mexico e l’Arizona passava ora per il Colorado e il sud dello Utah.

“Vuoi andare a vedere il Parco Nazionale degli Arches?” chiese Quinn, perplessa.

“No,” disse Santana, indicando loro le conseguenze di quella deviazione verso nord.

“Mio padre mi ucciderà,” disse Kurt mentre correvano in direzione ovest, con Las Vegas a separarli da Los Angeles.

“Quando se ne accorgerà saremo già fuori portata.”

* * *

In principio, il desiderio di Mercedes fu esaudito. Nonostante cantassero tutti assieme seguendo la radio (dopotutto facevano parte di un coro) in macchina c’erano decisamente due gruppi distinti. Quinn si sporgeva in avanti per chiacchierare con lei e Kurt, mentre Brittany e Santana ridacchiavano tra loro sulla terza fila di sedili. Era solo quando partiva una canzone che tutti e cinque conoscevano che cominciavano a sentirsi anche solo un minimo uniti.

(Mercedes avrebbe volentieri ucciso Katy Perry se quella dannata canzone non fosse stata così orecchiabile.)

“Autista!” Gridò Santana dal retro, sollevando il bicchiere vuoto.

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma lei notò il vago sorriso che gli comparve in volto. “Starbucks?”

“Starbucks!” rispose il duo sul retro.

“Per me dovremmo davvero smetterla di imbottirle di caffeina,” lo avvertì Quinn. “L’anno scorso tu alle nazionali non c’eri. E: Dio Santo.”

“Evidentemente hai ancora parecchia strada da fare per arrivare a capire come funziona la mia mente, Fabray. Il mistero non è mai un buon modo per farmi desistere.”

“Vero,” annuì Mercedes, osservando il nord dell’Indiana scorrere fuori dal finestrino. Non che fosse la vista migliore che avesse mai ammirato. E tutte quelle barzellette su Gary, la città fantasma, cominciavano finalmente ad avere un senso. “Te lo giusto, a volte è convinto di star vivendo in un qualche gran film noir.”

“Oh, magari fosse vero,” si lamentò lui. “In bianco e nero sto una favola.”

Nello specchietto retrovisore Mercedes vide Santana e Brittany sul sedile posteriore che cominciavano a ballare sulle note dell’ultima canzone. “Mi sa che dar loro altra caffeina sarebbe una cattiva idea sul serio,” disse.

“Prima o poi dovremo comunque trovare un bagno, e non ho intenzione di fermarmi a una stazione di servizio o in un bagno pubblico. Disgustoso.”

“Allora ci divertiremo,” disse cripticamente Quinn, limitandosi a sorridere tra sé quando Kurt le chiese cosa volesse dire.

Alla fine si fermarono ad Iowa City. “Beh,” disse Santana, la voce carica di sarcasmo mentre giravano per strada in cerca di un albergo decente. “Mi sembra davvero una grande avventura. Non è poi tanto diverso da Lima.”

“Le targhe sono tutte strane,” disse Brittany. “È un’avventura si!”

Mercedes indicò un posto che pareva carino e non aveva il parcheggio già strapieno, e si assicurarono presto due stanze . Non disse una parola quando Kurt consegnò la propria carta di credito per pagare l’intera cifra.  Aveva da tempo smesso di chiedersi da dove venissero tutti quei soldi, pensando invece a godersi il viaggio.

Ovviamente dividersi tra le due stanze fu semplice. _Davvero_ non capiva perché Kurt avesse invitato Santana e Brittany, per quanto il viaggio fosse stato una loro idea. Dopo che tutti si furono dati una rinfrescata veloce, Mercedes reclamò per prima l’uso della doccia. Si appropriò della saponetta ancora incartata, una piccola stupidaggine che però la faceva sempre sentire effettivamente lontana da casa. Quando uscì avvolta in un asciugamano, dato che si era dimenticata di prendere la camicia da notte, trovò Quinn e Kurt sdraiati assieme a guardare la TV.

“Decidi cosa vuoi dal servizio in camera,” disse Quinn. “Poi siamo pronti per–“

Si udì qualcosa sbattere pesantemente contro il muro.

Quinn sospirò. “Si comincia.”

Kurt si ritrasse di scatto dal muro appena giunse un secondo colpo, seguito da un ansito un paio di ottave troppo alto che riuscì a penetrare le mura sottili dell’albergo. “Ma che....” E poi comprese, “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Io ti avevo avvisato,” disse Quinn, gongolando senza rimorsi mentre alzava il volume del televisore.

Non appena ricominciarono i colpi, Mercedes prese a fissare il muro. “Cavolo, ci stanno dando dentro sul serio. Mi sa che la cosa andrà avanti.”

“Oho. Già.” Quinn inarcò le sopracciglia, intenta. “Già. Mercedes, scegli cosa vuoi per cena. Non mi dispiacerebbe distrarmi pensando a cosa ordinare.”

“Mi sa che ho perso l’appetito.”

Mercedes gli tirò un cuscino. “Risparmiaci il siparietto da gay orripilato, stai dividendo una camera con due ragazza in un viaggio attraverso la nazione. Entro la fine qualcosa avrai visto, te lo posso praticamente garantire.”

“Non se sto _estremamente attento_ ,” la informò lui.

Mercedes si scostò di dosso un lembo dell’asciugamano. Kurt squittì, scioccato. “Ecco,” disse lei, tornando ad avvolgersi nel tessuto. “Possiamo passare oltre, che ne dite?”

“Pare che ci siamo decisamente lasciati alle spalle l’imbarazzo di quando avevi una cotta per me,” disse Kurt, apparentemente in equilibri precario e con lo sguardo perso.

“Se hai intenzione di rivangare cose del genere temo che il viaggio diventerà terribilmente lungo. E potrei dover ritentare questa mossa per vederti fare di nuovo quella faccia, perché era esilarante.” Mercedes tese la mano aperta, il palmo in alto. “Quinn: il menù, se non ti dispiace.”

Quinn glielo porse con un movimento esagerato. “Kurt,” disse, sbattendo le palpebre e quelle sue ciglia lunghissime. “Sei ancora nervoso?”  chiese, e poi portò una mano ad afferrare il lembo inferiore della camicetta.

“Vi odio entrambe,” piagnucolò lui, fiondandosi in bagno prima ancora che Mercedes fosse riuscita a rientrare per cambiarsi.

Facendo spallucce, Mercedes disse a Quinn di ordinarle un cheeseburgher per poi cambiarsi lì in camera. “sarà divertente,” ridacchiò lei quando sentì Kurt aprire l’acqua per quella che sarebbe probabilmente stata la doccia più lunga della storia, nella speranza che Brittany e Santana finissero prima di lui.

“Probabilità che ci mettano meno di lui?” chiese Mercedes una volta che si fu infilata la camicia da notte, buttandosi sul letto assieme a Quinn.

“Con quelle dosi di caffeina?” rispose lei. “Scarse.”

Il giorno dopo, una volta ripreso il loro viaggio verso ovest, Kurt informò la coppia sul sedile posteriore  che erano autorizzate a ordinare solo decaffeinati.

* * *

Mercedes prese in mano un pezzo di carta con sopra scribacchiato un “1” e lo fotografò col telefono.  Dopo aver cliccato creò un nuovo album e digitò attentamente una didascalia con la tastiera sullo schermo.

“Che fai?” chiese Kurt senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada.

“Te lo dirò quando saremo fermi.”

Pur sospettoso, Kurt si accontentò. Era palese come si stesse rodendo il fegato dalla curiosità, ma Mercedes sapeva che Burt gli aveva fatto passare una giornata intera a controllare la macchina prima di lasciare che si mettessero in strada. Per gli Hummel la sicurezza alla guida era una tradizione sacrosanta.

Mentre scendevano dall’auto per raggiungere l’ennesimo Starbucks, Mercedes disse al resto del gruppo: “L’album si intitola ‘numero di volte che le abbiamo fatte vedere a Kurt’.”

Che inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi.

“Ed ecco perché ho aspettato che fossimo fermi,” disse Mercedes con l’aria di una che la sa lunga.

Santana gettò il capo all’indietro, ridendo convulsamente. “ _Fantastico_ , Jones,” ridacchiò. “Ora il viaggio ha un tema.”

“Non ci provate,” le avvertì lui, marciando avanti e spalancando la porta.

“Questo lo posso fare,” disse Brittany. “Sono brava.”

“È crudele,” disse Quinn. “E assolutamente esilarante. Ci sto.”

“Domani prendiamo tre stanze,” le informò lui quando quella sera Quinn spuntò dal bagno in topless e Mercedes cominciò a scarabocchiare un enorme numero quattro sul blocco note con il logo del North Platte Best Western. “Non mi interessa che mio padre si stia già chiedendo perché abbiamo scelto un percorso duecento chilometri più lungo che ci porta dritti tra le Montagne Rocciose, pago una stanza in più. O voi ne dividete una con Brit e Santana.

“Faremo le brave,” gli promise Mercedes.

E poi caricò l’immagine.

* * *

Il giorno dopo, la strada per Denver fu breve. Prima che raggiungessero un posto dove fermarsi per la notte, da qualche parte in Nebraska il paesaggio cominciò a cambiare. Dovevano essere in cima a delle colline, osservando un orizzonte che senza la cappa di umidità a sbiadirlo appariva più distante. Il cielo era più aperto e di un azzurro più intenso, e il panorama era quasi dorato, ed attraverso le fronde di quegli alberi era anche più facile vederlo.

Ma quei cambiamenti erano passati quasi inosservati.

Quando videro avvicinarsi le Montagne Rocciose, dritto davanti a loro, ognuno in quella macchina si rese conto di come fossero molto, molto lontani da casa.

“Wow,” disse Mercedes. “Sono... sono grosse.”

Come osservazione era abbastanza accurata.

Kurt ebbe un flash di quella volta che era rimasto via da casa per andare alle nazionali con altre trenta persone, accompagnatori e una scaletta prefissata, e deglutì a fatica. Non sapeva perché questo viagglio gli paresse così tremendamente diverso, ma era così. In Ohio non c’erano montagne come quelle, e non c’erano montagne del genere nemmeno rea l’aeroporto e l’albergo dove avevano alloggiato per la competizione. E il giorno dopo le avrebbe attraversate tutte. Guidando.

Evviva.

“Oggi ci fermiamo qui,” disse a tutte. “È un viaggio lungo, e fermarsi là in mezzo non è una buona idea.”

Ma... sarà tipo l’una,” protestò Santana. “Cosa dovremmo fare, starcene seduti in camera? A meno che tu non voglia giocare a fare la guida turistica a _Denver_.”

“Si,” disse Kurt con un sospiro, svoltando nel parcheggio di un albergo che pareva adatto allo scopo, sperando che permettessero loro di fare check-in così presto. “Ve ne starete in camera, e noi faremo lo stesso nella nostra. Sembra che sia questo lo spirito del viaggio.” Alla faccia del creare legami di squadra, eh? “Sono sicuro che tu e Brit troverete il modo di divertirvi.”

Quinn gli tirò un coppino con due dita.

“In silenzio, possibilmente.”

Santana sbuffò.

Avendo fatto una serie di lunghe tirate alla guida, probabilmente era un bene che non stessero forzando le tappe. Quinn, Santana e Brittany si diressero in piscina, (Quinn aveva addosso un bikini particolarmente succinto che secondo Kurt era abbastanza di cattivo gusto, ma capiva anche il fatto che la ragazza volesse mettere in mostra il fisico che stava riacquistando la forma di un tempo.) Lui e Mercedes colsero l’occasione per mettersi a parlare come non facevano da tempo, per lo meno non da quando Quinn si era trasferita da lei e il pensiero principale della sua migliore amica era quindi diventato il gestire tutto lo stress post-Beth.

Qualche tempo dopo, Kurt si ritrovò a fare tranquillamente zapping tra i canali mentre Mercedes controllava la propria mail. Quando fu il turno di Kurt di utilizzare l’unica connessione internet disponibile, via cavo, una volta effettuato l’accesso a facebook dovette sforzarsi di non ridere.

_ma che cavolo bello ma come fai? Com’è che le pupe passano il tempo a mostrarti le tette????_

Kurt sorrise del commento di Puck sulla sua bacheca. _Fatti un ragazzo_ , digitò in risposta, ignorando il fatto di non aver mai avuto l’occasione di fare altrettanto lui stesso. Quando tornò in camera dopo aver controllato la pressione delle gomme ed i livelli di acqua e olio in vista del viaggio del giorno successivo, Kurt tornò ad aprire il portatile ed alzò gli occhi al cielo con tanta esasperazione che gli fecero male.

_Ma... tipo quanto?_

_Non mi stavo offrendo volontario, per la cronaca. Inoltre, Puckerman, questa conversazione la può vedere chiunque. Goditi l’estate._

“E invece dovresti sul serio,” gli disse più tardi Santana dopo che Quinn ebbe insistito affinché si riunissero tutti in una stanza per guardare un film. “Fareste scintille.”

“Che userei per darmi fuoco poco dopo, si.”

“Guastafeste.”

* * *

“Ce la stiamo prendendo un po’ troppo comoda,” disse Santana il giorno dopo, quando già erano in viaggio e stavano costeggiando un burrone che, onestamente, rendeva Kurt abbastanza nervoso. Il guardrail aveva un aspetto estremamente fragile, e al di là quello non c’era altro che un crinale roccioso e gli sporadici pini che lo ricoprivano e portavano a un fiume parecchio più in basso.

“Silenzio,” disse, ignorandola e abbassando il volume della radio per maggior sicurezza. E non gli importava che non stessero rispettando la presunta tabella di marcia di Santana, non aveva intenzione di accelerare. “Concentrazione.” In Ohio c’erano _colline_. Gli mancavano, le colline.

“Va bene, ne riparliamo più tardi,” disse lei, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi al sedile.

Kurt sorrise quando una mano gli strinse la spalla, ma non distolse lo sguardo dalla strada né allentò la presa ferrea che aveva sul volante. Avrebbe potuto essere Mercedes tanto quanto Quinn: era sicuro che la sua tensione fosse ovvia per entrambe. Alla fine, dopo un viaggio effettivamente molto suggestivo, tornarono a percorrere la vallata di un passo di montagna invece che la strada al limitare di un canyon, e Kurt tornò a respirare più liberamente.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Santana.

“Si,” disse Kurt. Non avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte a suo padre quanto quel viaggio l’avesse sconvolto. D’istinto, guardò prima lo specchietto di sinistra, poi quello di destra, e infine anche il retrovisore.

Ciò che vi vide furono Santana e Brittany che gli sorridevano, tenendosi aperte le camicette. “Avevo detto che ce la stavamo prendendo un po’ troppo comoda,” ridacchiò lei quando Kurt imprecò, per poi mettersi a ridere a sua volta dando finalmente sfogo al nervosismo. “E parlavo del nostro tema.”

“Direi che questa conta per due,” disse Kurt quando infine riuscì a contenere la sua risata isterica quanto bastava per poter parlare, salvo poi riprendere a ridere in modo più rilassato.

Quinn e Mercedes si voltarono a guardare e iniziarono a ridere a loro volta.

Quando quella sera arrivarono alle rocciose colline di Cedar City, lasciandosi alle spalle un deserto e una catena montuosa, nessuno si lamentò di essersi fermati nello Utah. Erano dall’altro capo delle Montagne rocciose, ma sembrava l’altro capo del mondo.

* * *

“Ok,” disse Kurt la mattina successiva, con tutta la comitiva riunita attorno al suo portatile. “Cosa vogliamo fare? In che hotel prenotiamo?” Non avevano alcuna fretta di ripartire, dato che mancava poco a Las Vegas.

( _Las Vegas_.)

Quinn inspirò. “Oh. Oh. In uno degli alberghi non danno il _Fantasma_? Quel film l’ho adorato!”

“Quel film era pessimo,” disse Santana.

“A me è piaciuto! Non mi interessa cosa ne pensi tu.”

“Quel film mi fa paura,” disse Brittany.

“Il _Fantasma_ , si,” disse Kurt. “Ma oggi è buio. Vuol dire che non ci sono spettacoli,” chiarì lui vedendole confuse. “Non c’è niente fino a domani.”

“Beh...” cominciò Mercedes, guardando ognuna delle ragazze sedute dietro a Kurt. “Potremmo sempre, sai... aspettare domani sera. Sul serio, quando ci ricapita di venire a Las Vegas? Godiamocela!”

Kurt emise qualche flebile suono di protesta. In teoria il loro avrebbe dovuto essere un unico viaggio fino alla destinazione finale, e la strada fino Los Angeles–

_(Los Angeles!)_

–si poteva tranquillamente percorrere in un giorno. Fermarsi a Las Vegas e _rimanere_ a Las Vegas? Il suo telefono avrebbe cominciato a squillare. E poi avrebbe continuato.

“Per favore?” giunse un coro di quattro voci.

Sospirando, Kurt diede un’occhiata al sito dell’albergo in cui davano il _Fantasma_. Sembrava bello. Sembrava molto bello. “Datemi un attimo,” disse, controllandone la reputazione anche su altri siti. Era decisamente un bell’albergo, tanto da essere uno dei più costosi. Ci mancava solo questa. “Ehm,” disse, scorgendo un’offerta per le prenotazioni last-minute. “Se abbiamo davvero intenzione di fermarci, dovrei chiedervi un favore. Costerebbe meno di una suite che due camere normali, e... non è tanto un problema di soldi, ma di cose da spiegare a mio padre ne ho già parecchie, e di sicuro apprezzerebbe il gesto. C’è parecchio spazio, staremmo comunque comodi.”

“Dovrebbe andar bene,” disse immediatamente Quinn, seguita da Brittany.

Santana e Mercedes ci misero di più a rispondere.

“Certo,” disse infine Santana. “Nessun problema.”

“Facciamo squadra,” disse Mercedes un istante più tardi. “No?”

Poteva andare. Kurt prenotò prima che quel last-minute sfuggisse loro tra le dita. “Bene,” disse, osservando il numero di conferma ricevuto dal Venetian.”Probabilmente sono un uomo morto, ma bene.”

“Oddio,” disse Quinn qualche ora dopo, incredula.

“Questo posto è _pazzesco_ ,” disse Mercedes mentre tra i miraggi del deserto vedevano comparire la via principale della città. “È infinita.”

Kurt le ignorò, concentrandosi sull’enorme centro commerciale che segnava l’ingresso nord della via. Beh, in qualche modo due giorni li dovevano passare. Evidentemente era destino. “Davvero,” disse senza in realtà ascoltarle, notando il lodo si Saks su una delle porte. “Dove avevi detto che alloggiamo?”

Quinn gli afferrò la testa e lo costrinse a guardare l’enorme albergo che stavano per oltrepassare alla loro sinistra. Poco dopo tornò a ripetersi: “ _Oddio!_ ” squittì, lanciandosi su un letto all’interno della suite, allargando le braccia come a circondare ciò che vedeva.

“Bene, ci sono solo due letti,” osservò Kurt, ma rise una volta che Mercedes saltò sul letto assieme a Quinn ed entrambe le ragazze cominciarono a fargli segno con gli indici di unirsi a loro. Una volta straiato, Kurt decretò che ci fosse spazio in abbondanza. Beh, forse “in abbondanza” era un’esagerazione, ma non potevano dire che non fosse già capitato loro di addormentarsi uno addosso all’altro guardando un film.”

“Grazie, ragazzi,” disse piano Quinn prendendoli per mano.

“Di cosa?” chiese Mercedes.

“Questo viaggio, è... mi sento di nuovo una bambina.”

Mercedes le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Voi due fate amicizia, io devo fare una telefonata,” disse Kurt, chiudendosi in bagno per avere un po’ di privacy, anche se li la sua voce rimbombava. (C’era marmo _ovunque_ ). “Ciao papà,” disse quando la chiamata fu collegata.

“Siete a Las Vegas da mezz’ora, eh?”

“Cavolo se mi tieni d’occhio.”

“Ho cominciato appena ho capito dove stavate andando.”

“Speravamo di... volevamo vedere uno spettacolo.”

“Mi prendi in giro?” Mi stai chiedendo di andare a vedere uno spettacolo a Las Vegas? Kurt, nemmeno per sogno! Anche se vi lasciassero entrare non esiste al mondo che a sedici anni mio figlio assista al tipo di spettacoli che danno da quelle parti!”

Kurt aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa? Volevamo vedere il _Fantasma_.”

“...chi? Cos’è, Kurt, uno spogliarellista famoso? Perché giuro su Dio che salgo sul primo aereo e ti riporto–“

“Dio, Papà! Il _Fantasma dell’Opera_! È un musical che va in scena domani sera qui all’hotel! E prima volevo andare a fare shopping!”

“Per comprare cosa?”

“Vestiti!”

“Ah. Ok. Las Vegas sembra cambiata dall’ultima volta che ci sono stato.”

Kurt rimase a fissare il cellulare a bocca aperta.

“E va bene, ma vi voglio tutti in albergo prima che faccia buio, mi hai sentito?”

“Va bene, papà. Promesso. Va tutto bene. Esattamente come quando hai chiamato ieri.” Kurt si sforzò di sorridere. “E stamattina.”

“Beh... chiamami quando tornate dallo shopping, così so che state bene.”

No, sul serio, la torre di Raperonzolo. Ormai non era nemmeno più una battuta. “Sarà fatto!” Gli promise allegramente Kurt. Erano parecchio lontani da casa, e Kurt comprese che suo padre non aveva altro modo di sfogare la propria preoccupazione. “Ti voglio bene, papà. Ci sentiamo dopo.”

Quando aprì la porta trovò Santana ad aspettarlo. “Ti voglio bene papino,” disse, dando un bacetto all’aria.

“Non ci provare nemmeno,” la ammonì lui. Scansandole, lasciò che lei e Brittany si appropriassero dello specchio del bagno mentre lui andava ad acquistare i biglietti per lo spettacolo e a pianificare il resto della giornata. Dopo essersi assicurato cinque posti, cominciò a dare un’occhiata a cosa la città avesse da offrire. Il sito della guida turistica che stava consultando lo rediresse a un’altra pagina. Kurt Hummel emise un suono che non sapeva di essere in grado di produrre.

“Gente,” disse Kurt, fissando lo schermo. “Tutti in parcheggio. Adesso.” Quando le altre si limitarono a lanciarsi a vicenda sguardi perplessi, Kurt si alzò e sfoderò dal nulla la migliore imitazione di Sue Sylvester di sempre. “ _Ora_ , gente! Portafogli! Uscita! Marsch!” Schioccò le dita, indicando loro e poi la porta.

Quando entrarono alla Fiera Negozi del Caesars e vide innanzi a sé gli stemmi di Valentino, Gucci e Burberry, Kurt emise di nuovo quel suono.

* * *

E Mercedes pensava che fare shopping con Kurt fosse estenuante quando erano _a casa_. Quando quella sera si accasciò di fronte al computer si rese conto di non voler nemmeno pensare ad un paio di scarpe per almeno una settimana.

Era sufficientemente sicura che i piedi le si fossero gonfiati di due numeri, considerato il modo in cui Kurt le aveva guidate per la fiera come una specie di post-apocalittico condottiero alla ricerca delle ultime fonti di benzina e cibo rimaste.

Ogni volta che un commesso aveva osservato sprezzante quel gruppo di adolescenti per poi concentrarsi su Kurt ed affrettarsi a seguirlo, l’avevano solo che incoraggiato. E ora Mercedes si sentiva più che pronta a passare l’intera serata a navigare in rete e guardare film scadenti.

O per lo meno quello era stato il piano iniziale. “Ragazzi,” disse intontita Mercedes, cercando di dare un senso a ciò che stava vedendo. Nella _migliore_ delle ipotesi, non era plausibile. Aveva davanti agli occhi una foto in cui erano stati taggati tutti e cinque, in modo che non se la potessero perdere. La foto ritraeva Noah Puckerman e Matt Rutherford: gli occhi fissi sulla macchina fotografica e le labbra che si sfioravano appena.

La descrizione diceva: “meglio per voi che questo VALGA.”

Quando Santana la raggiunse, cominciò a sghignazzare come una povera pazza. “Uau.”

“Sono sexy,” decretò Brittany. “In modo... noioso.”

“Puck sta baciando un ragazzo prima ancora che ci sia riuscito io,” disse Kurt in tono piatto.

“Direi che se la siano meritata,” annunciò Santana, sporgendosi oltre Mercedes. Segnalando che la risposta proveniva da lei, lasciò un commento sotto la foto: “In arrivo.” Poi si alzò la maglietta, sollevò il cellulare e cliccò.

Mercedes fece del suo meglio per non fissarla inebetita. Era stato così semplice, un movimento naturale. E sebbene Mercedes non avesse intenzione di cominciare a scambiare immagini di sé stessa per quelle di qualcun’altro, dovette ammettere che quel flirt così spontaneo fosse... interessante. Diverso.

“Te la senti, Jones?” Chiese Santana, porgendole il telefono.

Lei scosse il capo.

“E andiamo,” disse Santana. “Lo so che vi siete frequentati. Mi dava troppo fastidio, sono _sicura_ che siate usciti assieme.”

“Lasciala in pace,” disse Kurt, e Quinn annuì.

“Ok,” disse Santana, riprendendosi il telefono. Brittany lo reclamò per sé. “Non credevo fosse un problema, sul serio. Tanto ha già visto tutto.” Santana s’interruppe, aspettandosi una risposta da Mercedes, e rimase perplessa quando non la ricevette. “Non ha già visto tutto. Ma voi avete mai... limonato?”

“Su... sulla guancia,” mugugnò Mercedes. Era questo il tipo di situazioni spiacevoli che capitavano con Santana Lopez, e che aveva tentato di evitare durante tutto il viaggio. Era _precisamente_ quel tipo di situazione. Si torse momentaneamente le dita mentre Brittany si infilava il telefono sotto la maglietta, chiedendo poi a Santana quale bottone dovesse premere per scattare. Mercedes avvertì la mano di Kurt sulla propria spalla, e riuscì a sorridere.

“Ho un’idea per la serata,” disse Santana. “Giochiamo a _Obbligo o Verità_.”

“Brutta idea,” dissero immediatamente Mercedes, Kurt e Quinn.

“Ascoltate, niente di ciò che diremo uscirà mai da questa stanza. Mai. Lo scopo di questo viaggio non è solo far fuori buona parte del saldo nella carta di credito di Kurt, ma è soprattutto creare un legame o qualcosa del genere.” Santana sbuffò, irritata. “Vedrò di non essere troppo cattiva, ok?”

Quinn ci pensò su. “Posso fare io la prima domanda?”

“Certo.”

“Prometti che nulla uscirà da questa stanza?”

Santana le porse il mignolo. Quinn esitò, ma alla fine lo agganciò col proprio. Brittany fece lo stesso. Dopo aver gettato una breve occhiata a Mercedes, Kurt si unì a loro con una melodrammatica alzata di spalle.

“Mi sa che passo,” disse Mercedes, allontanandosi. Non... non riusciva a convincersi del fatto che non avrebbero colto l’occasione per prenderla di mira. Gli altri quattro si erano seriamente trovati  _davvero_ bene nei Cheerios, e quindi lì dentro il pesce fuor d’acqua era decisamente lei.

“Mercedes,” disse Kurt, scioccato.

“Me ne starò un po’ per i fatti miei davanti alla TV nell’altra stanza, sarà fantastico, voi divertitevi.” Si accorse che Kurt stava per protestare. “Voi divertitevi.” Quando le chiesero cosa volesse per cena indicò a caso una delle tante invitanti opzioni presenti nell’infinito menù del servizio in camera. “Notte, gente.”

Sapeva che Kurt si sentiva a disagio, guardandola andar via. Mercedes si chiuse la porta alle spalle e lasciò il resto del gruppo in soggiorno.

Il gruppetto in soggiorno occupò per un po’ il tempo guardando repliche in TV per evitare di dover interrompere il gioco una volta che fosse arrivata la cena.  Una volta fallito l’ennesimo tentativo di attirare Mercedes fuori dalla camera, Kurt sospirò e le portò il suo piatto, per poi tornare a sedersi assieme alle altre.

In poco tempo si ritrovarono a prendere d’assalto gli stuzzichini che avevano ordinato assieme al resto del cibo, aspettando che Quinn aprisse le danze. Lei sorrise; “Santana: obbligo o verità?”

“Verità.”

“Quinn si posò un dito sulle labbra. “Chi è il primo ragazzo di cui ti sei mai innamorata?”

“Il principe Eric, de _La Sirenetta_.”

Brittany inspirò di colpo, sorpresa. “Lo amavo anch’io! E anche Aladdin.”

Quinn incrociò le braccia al petto. “Il primo ragazzo vero.”

“Acc.” Santana agitò una mano davanti a sé come a scacciare un insetto. “Ok, obbligo.”

Pensandoci molto, molto seriamente, Quinn annuì. “vai a postare su facebook uno status _pubblico_ in cui menzioni Sue Sylvester per nome. E la insulti.”

Santana impallidì. “Che stronza.”

“Sei cattiva, Quinn,” Kurt la stava fissando, esterrefatto.

“Puoi sempre decidere di rispondere alla domanda,” canticchiò Quinn.

Gettandole un’occhiataccia, Santana si alzò e si avvicinò al computer ancora acceso sulla scrivania. Esitante, aprì un browser, lo fissò intentamente per un secondo, e poi cominciò a scrivere. “Fatto,” disse infine, e tornò a completare il loro cerchio.

“Uau,” riuscì a dire Kurt.

“Non una grande idea,” disse Brittany.

“Dubito darà un problema. Quinn, il tuo account era ancora aperto.”

Quinn si sentì gelare.

“Se giochi con il fuoco finisci per scottarti. D’ora in avanti suggerisco di bandire Sue da questo gioco, che ne dite?” Santana non sembrò per nulla sorpresa dai loro immediati e convinti cenni di assenso. “Tocca a me,” disse, passando immediatamente a fissare Kurt. “Obbligo o verità?”

Lui deglutì. Beh, se non fosse riuscito ad affrontare la domanda, avrebbe sempre potuto sfruttare l’obbligo come rete di sicurezza. “Verità.”

“In questo momento potrei fare tanto, ma tanto la stronza; Però sento il bisogno di fare la domanda più ovvia: da dove diavolo tiri fuori tutti questi soldi? Oggi hai lasciato giù milleduecento dollari per un cappotto senza nemmeno battere ciglio. Tuo padre ti ha comprato una macchina assurda nel tentativo di corromperti.”

“L’officina di mio padre.”

Lei gli tirò una manciata di pop corn. “Il gioco si chiama obbligo o _verità_.”

“È la verità!” disse, facendosi schermo con le braccia per bloccare l’ondata successiva.

“E cosa ripara là dentro? Navicelle spaziali?”

“Non è mica l’unica!” Notando la loro confusione, Kurt abbassò le braccia. “Quella è la prima officina. Papà la definisce la ‘sua’. È l’unica in cui lavora, è la sua creatura, e lui preferisce lavorare con le mani e non preoccuparsi del resto. Ha comunque una quota di maggioranza, ma ha dovuto trovarsi un socio per gestire il resto della catena.”

“Catena,” ripeté Santana.

“Si, l’officina di mio padre. Le officine. Tre in Ohio, diciassette in Indiana, nove in Illinois e sei in Kentucky. Il socio è dell’Indiana, per quello prima si sono concentrati là. E piantala di guardarmi come se stessi per ricominciare a tirarmi pop corn.”

Lei lo centrò in pieno. “E allora _perché_ non mi hai comprato qualcosa?” chiese Santana, gattonando verso di lui per tentare di infilargli altri pop corn dentro al colletto della maglia.

“All’improvviso tutto ha un senso,” disse Quinn, afferrando una manciata di pop corn per infilarseli in bocca. “Per la cronaca, Kurt, tocca a te.”

“Ma se il viaggio lo sto pagando io?!”

“Scarpe, Hummel, parlo di scarpe!”

“Brittany!” disse lui da sotto Santana, che non si sa come riusciva a risultare molto più intimidatoria di quanto fosse giustificato date le dimensioni. “Ti sfido a togliermi di dosso Santana.”

“Dovresti chiedermi se preferisco obbligo o verità,” gli ricordò Bittany.

Kurt tentò di divincolarsi, sentendo pezzi di pop corn passare oltre il colletto e finirgli sulla schiena. “Obbligo o verità?” sbuffò lui.

“Verità.”

“Dio quanto vi odio.”

* * *

Il trambusto era troppo per poterlo ignorare. Maledicendosi anche solo per aver pensato di alzarsi, Mercedes si avvicinò alla porta e guardò fuori: Quinn era a terra, e rideva di gusto mentre Santana se ne stava seduta sulla schiena di Kurt con un braccio infilato sotto la sua maglietta. Brittany li osservava con un sorriso speranzoso.

Si stavano divertendo un mondo.

Si stavano divertendo un mondo col suo migliore amico.

A Mercedes si strinse il cuore, mentre si avvicinava per unirsi a loro. “Ehi,” disse, “posso ancora giocare?”

“Oddio si, ti prego,” disse Kurt, ”E _va bene_ , Santana, domani andremo di nuovo a fare shopping.”

Soddisfatta, Santana gli si scostò di dosso. “Bentornata alla festa,” disse a Mercedes, tornando ad occupare il proprio posto nel cerchio e piegando le gambe sotto di sé.

“Grazie,” disse Mercedes, mordendosi il labbro e augurandosi di non stare commettendo un errore. Dopo essersi sbattuto un po’ la maglietta – era popcorn quello che aveva visto cadere? – Kurt le sorrise.

 “Kurt,” gli ricordò Quinn, ed evidentemente non era la prima volta. “Tocca a te, muoviti.”

“Va bene.” Kurt sfoggiava in volto un’espressione che Mercedes sapeva avere un unico significato: vendetta. Stava per cominciare il gioco _vero_ , quello che andava oltre le domande stupide che scatenavano risa incontrollate e lanci di popcorn. Stavano per abbattere una barriera. “Brittany. Di tutti quelli con cui l’hai fatto...” e per un attimo parve che ci stesse ripensando. Ma poi finì la frase: “...chi è il più fornito?”

Brittany ci pensò. Ci pensò sul serio, tanto che si aspettavano di cominciare a vedere presto del fumo uscirle dalle orecchie, e poi annuì. “Trovato: Jacob Ben Israel.”

“Oddio,” esclamò Kurt.

“Bleah,” disse Quinn. “...bleah.”

“Si, è stato strano,” disse Brittany. “E poi davvero strano.”

“L’hai fatto,” disse Santana, incredula, “con Jacob Ben Israel?”

“Vi ricordate la canzone che avevate fatto quella volta all’assemblea? Era partito in quarta. L’abbiamo fatto in uno dei cubicoli del bagno. È stato pessimo, non lo rifarei.” Brittany fece spallucce di fronte al palese orrore sul volto di Santana.

“Sono contenta di essermi aggiunta,” disse Mercedes, guardando il muro davanti a sé. Poi si accorse che Brittany le sorrideva. “Obbligo,” disse lei con un sospiro quando le fece la domanda di rito. Santana era seduta di fianco a Brittany, il che significava che le si sarebbe avvicinata per suggerirle la domanda. A volte rifiutarsi di rispondere a una domanda poteva risultare peggio che decidere di dire la verità.

Santana si avvicinò comunque per sussurrare qualcosa. Ovviamente. Brittany fece una faccia che rese ovvio quanto trovasse _adorabile_ ciò che aveva appena sentito, il che fece gelare il sangue nelle vene di Mercedes. “Bacia qualcuno.”

Mercedes sbatté le palpebre. Beh, era una richiesta abbastanza standard in Obbligo o Verità, ma... davvero non voleva doverlo fare.

“Sai, così puoi gettarti alle spalle questa cosa del primo bacio.”

Ed il motivo era esattamente quello.

“Ehm,” Mercedes si guardò attorno. Brittany cominciò a lanciarle bacetti, con aria speranzosa. Santana inarcò un sopracciglio. Neanche morta. E le due persone accanto a lei... non poteva. Non poteva baciare Quinn, non poteva e basta. Non le piacevano le ragazze, erano migliori amiche e condividevano la stessa stanza, e nonostante Quinn sembrasse pronta a fare questo sacrificio, Mercedes non voleva chiederglielo.

E Kurt era Kurt.

Gli aveva sfondato il parabrezza on un sasso, per una questione simile.

“Ehm,” ripeté Mercedes, desiderando di non aver mai messo piede in quella stanza.

“Vieni qui,” sospirò Kurt, facendosi avanti. Lanciò a Mercedes un sorrisetto sghembo. “Sempre che non ti dispiaccia.”

Il cuore le saltò un battito. E va bene, forse la sua cotta per Kurt aveva la tendenza a riaffiorare, una volta ogni tanto. E si, forse riaffiorava sempre almeno una volta al mese, appena prima che arrivassero i crampi, quando si trovava in quello stato emotivo in cui la cioccolata diventava la principale fonte di sostentamento. “Certo che no.”

Appoggiandole gentilmente una mano sulla guancia, Kurt annullò la distanza che li separava, posandole un bacio sulle labbra. Aveva la bocca morbida e asciutta, e quando si ritrasse Mercedes sentì sulle proprie labbra il sapore salato dei popcorn.

Deglutì, sentendo ancora su di sé il calore del tocco di Kurt, e fu lieta del fatto di arrossire in modo molto meno evidente di quanto non toccasse di solito al suo migliore amico. “Grazie.”

“È stato un piacere,” disse lui tornando al suo posto, senza avere la _benché minima_ idea di con quanta forza il cuore di Mercedes stesse tentando di uscirle dal petto anche solo dopo un bacio che, andava ammesso, era stato più che casto.

L’occhiata saccente che le lanciò Santana fu come un secchio di acqua gelida. Improvvisamente Mercedes scoppiò a ridere, scosse il capo e si accorse che si, aveva voglia di cioccolata. E il suo calendario biologico poteva anche andare a quel paese.

Un giorno o due, e sarebbe tornata perfettamente a posto.

“E dopo questa, ho baciato la metà delle ragazze in questa stanza,” disse amaramente Kurt. “Mentre Puck è finito a baciare Matt. È un’estate pessima per tutti.”

Mercedes ridacchiò, lasciando defluire un po’ la tensione. A malapena si sentì in colpa quando chiese a Quinn: “obbligo o verità?”

“Obbligo.”

“Bacia Kurt.”

“Continuo ad odiarvi tutte quante.”

Quinn  tornò presto ad allontanarsi da lui, ridacchiando. Kurt non poté far altro che scuotere il capo quando Quinn si voltò. “Santana–“

“Obbligo.”

“Vai, quattro su quattro.”

Rassegnato, Kurt le fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Mercedes rise quando Santana agitò la lingua fissando Kurt, che le rispose con un’espressione orripilata prima che lei lo raggiungesse, dandogli un bacio sorprendentemente casto. “Abbiamo finito?” le chiese lui con un mezzo sorriso mentre la ragazza tornava al proprio posto.

“Con i baci assolutamente si,” ghignò lei. “Obbligo o verità?” gli chiese.

“Ehm. Verità.”

“La tua miglior fantasia su Finn.”

Brittany batté le mani. “Uuuh, bella questa!”

Mercedes tossì e si voltò per fissare Kurt, chiedendosi quanto fosse in grado di diventare rosso dopo una domanda simile. Parecchio, decisamente. “Sto cercando di andare avanti, Lopez!” la implorò lui.

“E credi che un gruppo di persone che riderà di qualunque cosa dirai non ti sarà d’aiuto?”

Lui sbuffò, coprendosi il volto con le mani. Era difficile capire cosa stesse dicendo ma Mercedes intuì che dovesse avere a che fare con gli spogliatoi e Finn ancora in tenuta da football.

“Noioso,” sospirò Santana. “E scontato.”

Lui la fissò malevolo, “Obbligo o verità?”

“Verità?”

“Miglior fantasia sul signor Schue.”

“Stronzo,” disse lei in tono d’approvazione mentre Quinn, Mercedes e Brittany scoppiavano a ridere all’unisono,solo per poi smettere altrettanto rapidamente una volta considerata appieno la domanda. Santana esitò un attimo, prima di rispondere, cosa che incuriosì Mercedes come non capitava da tempo. “Ok. Beh,” ridacchiò nervosa, e Mercedes si sporse in avanti, chiedendosi cosa mai potesse essere di _così_ interessante.

“E va bene,” sospirò Santana. “Vi ricordate di quella volta in cui a fianco a lui c’era Jesse St. James e Brittany... gli chiese se fosse figlio di Shuester?”

Ai quattro ci volle un secondo per capire. Quando tutti scoppiarono a ridere, Santana cominciò a tirare loro addosso popcorn con la ferocia di una mitragliatrice vivente.

Quando a fine serata collassarono a letto, dopo aver detto cose che mai si sarebbero dovute pronunciare ad alta voce, i cinque si accorsero che erano già le due passate, e l’indomani optarono quindi per una mattinata di ozio nella loro stanza. Brittany, in piedi di fronte allo specchio, agitava l’asciugacapelli spento come fosse un microfono, utilizzandolo per una stimolante performance di _Waking up in Vegas_.

“A quanto pare Katy Perry è diventata la santa patrona di questo viaggio,” disse divertito Kurt, osservandola dare il meglio di sé. “Però non posso dire che tra tutti i cantanti al mondo avrei scelto proprio lei.”

“Gaga?”

“Può darsi.”

Santana fece spallucce. “Per quanto ti troverei adorabile se ti vedessi ballare in un ristorante con un costume ispirato alla bandiera americana, devi ammettere che come tema ci sta.”

Brittany riprese a cantare _California Gurls._

Santana sbatté la porta del bagno.

* * *

Il loro ritorno allo shopping ebbe come esito due paia di scarpe nuove per Santana, un paio di occhiali da sole per Brittany e una borsa ciascuna per Quinn e Mercedes. Kurt aveva il forte sospetto che lo stessero semplicemente sfruttando per il suo occhio allenato e la sua carta di credito, considerato il modo in cui durante il gioco della sera precedente avevano finito per trattarlo come un pezzo di carne.

Avrebbe voluto lamentarsi con qualcuno della tragedia in corso, ma Tina si sarebbe sentita offesa di non essere stata invitata, Rachel Berry non avrebbe mai saputo dell’esistenza di quel viaggio, e di sicuro i ragazzi non avrebbero fatto altro che chiedergli i dettagli. Sigh.

Fortunatamente, vennero tutti distratti da una fantastica (anche se ridotta) versione del titano di Broadway scritto da Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. Quinn era senza dubbio la fan più sfegatata all’interno del gruppo, ed era evidente come in segreto sognasse di interpretare uno dei brani di Christine, ignorando il fatto che non si adattassero per nulla al suo timbro di voce. Brittany urlò quando cadde il lampadario, ma Santana le assicurò che andava tutto bene, e con lei buona parte del pubblico.

“Mi sono divertita,” ammise Santana mentre uscivano. “Era carino.”

“Molto,” concordò Mercedes, e le due si sorrisero a vicenda come mai era successo nel glee club.

“Stasera altro giro di Obbligo o Verità?” chiese Santana in ascensore.

Nello spazio angusto risuonarono i loro secchi ‘no’.

Finirono così per guardare _Avatar_ , facendo commenti sulla vita sessuale di quella razza dal pelo bluastro che si rivelarono molto più spinti di qualunque cosa avessero rivelato su loro stessi la sera precedente. Alla fine, in sincronia perfetta, le quattro ragazze si sollevarono le magliette, e Mercedes si allontanò orgogliosa alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui scrivere.

“Oh, guardate,” disse Kurt dopo essersi allontanato in segno di protesta. “Stavolta Matt e Puck ci hanno messo la lingua.”

* * *

Dopo l’esperienza di Las Vegas,  al confronto l’arrivo a Los Angeles parve quasi insignificante. La pretesa di Brittany di mettere _California Gurls_ in ripetizione continua una volta che furono a venticinque chilometri dalla città era fastidiosa, ma sembrava comunque in qualche modo appropriata. C’era un sacco di traffico, più di quanto Kurt ne avesse mai visto in vita sua, ed era talmente concentrato sulla guida che la prima volta non si accorse della domanda di Santana.

Quinn dovette ripetergliela: “Santana ha chiesto se stasera prendiamo due stanze.”

“Oh.” Non rispose, dato che una spider gli tagliò la strada da sinistra, passandogli a filo del muso. Kurt gli avrebbe volentieri mostrato il dito, ma sospettava che l’altra macchina fosse troppo bassa perché l’uomo al suo interno riuscisse a vedere qualcosa più in alto della sua targa. “Va bene,” disse un momento dopo, sempre distratto.

“No,” disse Santana. “Cioè... non è necessario.”

Kurt la guardò nello specchietto retrovisore, e vide che Quinn e Mercedes si erano voltate del tutto.

“A suo modo è stato divertente stare tutti assieme; potremmo prendere un’altra suite. Piantatela di guardarmi.”

“Ci siamo divertitit,” confermò Brittany. “Mi piacete. Non volete perché... non vi piacciamo?”

“Io ci sto,” disse Mercedes, sorridendo.

E così fu.

* * *

“Kurt,” lo ammonì Quinn, le mani puntate sui fianchi. “Vieni fuori da li.”

Lui la guardò al di sopra degli occhiali da sole. “Non ci penso nemmeno.”

“Sei su una spiagga a Santa Monica!”

“E in modo molto appropriato mi sto riparando sotto a un ombrellone da spiaggia!” godendosi l’ombra, Kurt sorseggiò il drink che Brittany gli aveva acquistato da qualche parte.

Quinn calciò la sabbia, gettandogliela addosso. Lui rispose al fuoco.

Alla fine Santana li raggiunse corricchiando da dove lei, Mercedes e Brittany avevano appena concluso una movimentata battaglia acquatica. Erano ormai a Los Angeles da tre giorni, e la maggior parte dell’imbarazzo era svanita da tempo, abbandonata a Las Vegas assieme a quei segreti che avevano giurato di non ripetere ad anima viva. “Mi è venuta un’idea.”

“L’ultima volta che hai avuto un’idea hai cominciato a farti gioco della mia intenzione di visitare il Getty,” disse Kurt. “Direi che dovresti essere esclusa da ogni futura pianificazione.”

“Stasera dovremmo andare in qualche locale. So che devono esserci un sacco di posti che fanno entrare i minori, dobbiamo solo farci mettere un timbro sulla mano.”

Quinn e Kurt si guardarono, facendo spallucce. Ok, beh, non era una pessima idea. In lontananza, Kurt vide Brittany tentare di salire sulle spalle di Mercedes, fino a che non finirono entrambe in acqua.

Dato che parevano d’accordo, Santana concluse: “A West Hollywood.”

Ah.

“Lo sai anche tu che quelli devono essere i club migliori della città, e poi ieri abbiamo già avvistato qualche celebrità. Non ha senso cercare altro che non sia un posto dove divertirci e fine.”

“Certo che definire avvistamento Mel Gibson che impreca contro un gruppo di paparazzi,” borbottò Kurt, ignorando apposta il suo suggerimento.

“Eddai. Sei stato circondato da donne per tutto il viaggio, lascia che ricambi.” Santana si accucciò di fronte a lui. “Ti faremo recuperare terreno su Puck,” disse, ammiccando.

“In questa città ci sono ragazzi decisamente attraenti,” disse Quinn, considerando la proposta di Santana più seriamente di quanto non piacesse a Kurt.

“Che combiniamo?” gridò Brittany dall’altra parte della spiaggia quando si accorse della discussione in corso sotto l’ombrellone.

Santana rispose urlando a sua volta. “Facciamo da pappone a Kurt!”

Mercedes cadde di nuovo in acqua.

“Non mi farai da... ‘pappona’, Santana Lopez,” le disse Kurt a denti stretti.

Lei lo guardò con aria di sfida.

Non sarebbero quindi dovuti rimanere sorpresi quando quella sera finirono davvero in un club, Santana trascino davvero qualcuno verso il gruppo, e Kurt si ritrovò davvero schiacciato contro un muro, maledicendo il fatto di non sapere nemmeno in nome del primo ragazzo che avesse mai baciato, mentre una parte di lui gli suggeriva quanto i suoi standard fossero calati a causa della sua permanenza a Lima.

“Mi sento una fata madrina,” disse orgogliosamente Santana quella notte in albergo, dopo che Kurt aveva chiamato suo padre per la buona notte e mentito riguardo ogni singola cosa avessero fatto quella sera.

“Oh, è così che si dice, adesso?” ridacchiò Mercedes.

“Andate a inviare altre immagini oscene a Puck,” borbottò lui, non riuscendo però  a trattenere il rossore che gli colorava le guance. “La doccia è mia.”

“Si, è ottima per la privacy,” gli disse Brittany con un sorriso saccente.

Lui si sbatté la porta alle spalle.

* * *

Quando parecchi giorni dopo entrò nel suo profilo facebook, Kurt fece una smorfia. La sua bacheca era invasa di ricordi imbarazzanti del loro viaggio. Eccolo li, taggato su un numero scarabocchiato. “Trentatré.” (Era stata Brittany, tornando in bikini dalla piscina.) E di nuovo, nominato in uno status che raccontava di come le avesse baciate tutte. Eccolo... al buio, le labbra su quelle di uno sconosciuto e una mano che si insinuava sotto la sua maglietta.

Poi tra i messaggi notò qualcosa che lo fece raggelare. Aveva una richiesta di amicizia da Carole Hudson. Si era iscritta a facebook ed aveva cercato il suo profilo. Il suo profilo completamente pubblico.

Oddio, era un cretino. E un cretino morto.

Con la stessa determinazione con cui una barista nell’era del proibizionismo avrebbe tentato di nascondere gli alcolici ai federali, Kurt attaccò ferocemente le impostazioni sulla privacy del suo profilo, per poi accettare la richiesta di amicizia e assegnare Carole ad un gruppo che avrebbe visto molto poco di ciò che aveva postato o che altri avevano mai osato nominare.

Un messaggio comparve comunque quasi immediatamente.

Si convinse a fatica ad aprirlo.

_Non gli dirò nulla se non sarai tu a farlo._

“Dio grazie.” Kurt riprese a respirare, non rendendosi conto di quanto forte l’avesse detto finché non si ritrovò circondato da una piccola folla.

“È fantastica,” rise Mercedes.

“Già,” Quinn gli strinse una spalla. “Hai avuto fortuna.”

Kurt posò una mano su quella della ragazza, ricambiando la stretta.

Scuotendo il capo, Santana prese una delle chiavi della stanza. “Ho capito che Hummel e la Fabray hanno intenzione di fare i sentimentali. Mercedes, Brit, che ne dite di andare a prendere qualcosa per pranzo?”

Mercedes guardò Kurt con un ghigno. Le si leggeva in faccia come si fosse immaginata che Burt Hummel trovasse quelle foto e che stesse ridendo della reazione, ma fece finta di nulla. “Certo,” ridacchiò, uscendo assieme alle altre due.

“È un bel viaggio,” decretò più tardi Brittany, leccandosi le dita per catturare una scia di salsa piccante prima di tornare al suo pranzo. “L’anno prossimo lo rifacciamo?”

“Io ci sto,” disse Mercedes, e parve sorpresa delle sue stesse parole.

“Credi che il padre di Kurt lo lascerebbe venire di nuovo?” ridacchiò Quinn.

“A patto che la madre di Finn riesca a tenere la bocca chiusa,” disse Santana con un ghigno.

“Non sono obbligato a sopportare i vostri abusi,” piagnucolò Kurt.

“Ti vogliamo bene, Kurt” disse Quinn, sdraiandosi al suo fianco. Le altre ripeterono le stesse parole.

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise. “E ora,” disse, pensando all’inesorabile avvicinarsi della ripresa degli allenamenti, “torniamo a casa.”

Santana ci pensò su. “Prima di Lima però facciamo un salto sulla cinquanta.”


End file.
